Iduna Arfonia
Iduna Arfonia is the Norse Goddess of Spring and rejuvenation. She is also one of the heroines of Kamigami no Asobi. She would like to give her wish to Hela. Personality Iduna is very intelligent, but she also has a very meek and timid personality. She is very shy and apologizes a lot - it's easy to intimidate her to the point of tears. Iduna is one of the kindest and softest characters in the series, as she literally wouldn't hurt a fly because it's "hungry and might have a family". Unfortunately, Iduna also had a deep-rooted complex over being looked down on by others as being "weak". She greatly admired people who are physically strong and she wished she could be like them. She's also mentioned that she wishes to be strong so that she can protect others. Iduna states that she enjoys reading and baking, but is afraid of earthquakes, big crowds and singing in front of other people. She really likes rabbits and hamsters and would like to have a one as a pet. Her wish reveals more about his personality: he wants to fulfill Hela's wish. Instead of making her own wish, Iduna would rather give her wish to Hela. Due to her jealousy and selfishness in the past, Iduna unintentionally hurt Hela by "taking away her happiness," as Iduna puts it. Filled with regret, she wants to do whatever possible to give Hela her happiness back and learn to live without her. Iduna shows a great maturity in owning up to her mistake and also an intense fondness for Hela, willing to go through with Zeus' game to fix the problems she caused. Relationships Hela Hela is Iduna's best friend since childhood, whom she cares very deeply about. Iduna has said that Hela is special to her, and as a result Iduna will do anything to save Hela from her fate as the Goddess of Death, even if it means pushing her away from others. They have a very close relationship, often hugging and reading each other's expressions, to the point that Kaguya actually finds it "gross" since they are two women. In the anime, when Hela falls in love with Balder, Iduna does everything she can to separate them, seeing Balder as inferior. However, Iduna wishes to become independent from Hela. She feels immense guilt over the fact that she ruined Hela's happiness in the past due to her own jealousy and dependence on her, and even wants to utilize her wish to help her. The two are shown to genuinely care for each other and constantly try to do right by the other. Loki At first, Iduna and Loki didn't have a very good relationship, with Loki often acting taunting towards Iduna. In the anime, Loki originally acts very joking and cruel towards Iduna. He hates humans, seeing them as lesser and weak; once he learns that Iduna is actually half-human his dislike for her increases. He attempts to attack her once, however, she misinterprets his actions, and expresses joy at the prospect of becoming his friend. This shocks him, and he is visibly touch by her word about how she'd always wanted to be his friend. He still remains tense to her after this, refusing to trust her because she was half-human. However, he still protected her when Balder lost control of his powers, and later decided to tell her the truth about it all. After Balder wakes up, he asks Loki if he is in love with Iduna. This makes Loki blush, and look away embarrassed, denying it. However, as they watch the lanterns together, holding hands, he thinks to himself that she might be special to him like Hela is to Balder. After this, he softens to her and becomes protective of her, seeing her as someone important to him. In episode 12, when Iduna give him her sword to save Balder, he tells her that he's never liked her. He then laughs, saying that he was a liar, before kissing her tenderly on the forehead. In the game, he often is found playing pranks and skiving when Iduna tries to get him to participate. Slowly, he starts to include Iduna in his group activities more often. Upon discovering Iduna was half-human he was shocked because he thinks humans are weak. Trivia * Iduna and Hela are childhood friends and they share a special relationship with each other.